


Round Two: Luvv's Prompt-Fills

by tony_luvv



Series: Luvv's Hoard of Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted assassination, Bottom Tony, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crossdressing, Detective Steve and Bucky, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modeling, Roleplay, mob boss tony, not quite nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Prompt Fills and Random Ideas all centered around Tony Stark. Will contain various ships and always be Bottom Tony.Tags will be updated as chapters go up.





	1. Nurse's Call Button (ThorTony)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Thor and Tony getting caught in the rain leads to teaching Thor another Midgardian custom, playing doctor.
> 
> A/N: Howling_Moonie – this is THAT idea. Well... it's one of them..  
> I had my friend, who is not at all into fan fiction, edit this story & she was cracking up so hard. I should’ve recorded it, but she would’ve smacked me. Hope this story makes you laugh as hard as she did!

Tony laughed, soaked to the bone, as he and Thor ran hand in hand through the rain. They were only a mere three blocks away from the Tower when the first couple of rain drops fell. After that, it didn’t take long for the weather to take a drastic turn, and go from a light sprinkle to a heavy downpour.

With no umbrella, and nothing but thin, fall jackets on their backs, Tony grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and took off running for Stark Tower. Thor could have easily passed him, with his god stamina and superior body, but this was amusing. Rain didn’t bother him in the least, but he knew too much exposure could be harmful to his mortal lover. So he allowed the smaller man to pull him along, keeping pace right behind him.

They reached the tower in half the time, pushing through the glass doors into the main lobby. It was mostly empty at this time of night. Most of the employees were at home where it was dry. The few people they did see stopped and smiled at them as they passed by. Looking around, Tony apologized for the mess they were leaving behind, but the custodian simply waved them off with a _“Goodnight gentlemen.”_

Carl, a long standing employee, smiled at their antics, “Go dry off Mr. Stark, we don’t want you catching a cold staying in those wet clothes.”

“See Thor, this is why we pay Carl the big bucks.”

The elevator door closed behind them as Thor pushed Tony’s back against the cold, mirrored panel, leaning down to kiss him. It was a mess of open mouthed kisses, since Tony was still trying to catch his breath after their run in the rain. The genius superhero was giggly as Thor’s thick beard scratched against his own.

Tony leaned back and really _looked_ at his boyfriend, with adoring eyes. Dear Lord, was this man beautiful. A demi god among men, you could tell from just a glance that this man was not at all ordinary. Thor’s life as a godly prince radiated in his appearance. Golden locks that looked like silk framed his masculine face. His eyes, the lightest shade of blue, seemed to glow even when he wasn’t calling upon his lightning. His bushy beard only added to that perfectly constructed jaw line. Tony just stared at the taller man, even when Thor quirked a curious eyebrow.

He couldn’t help it. He was just so _happy_. His relationship with Thor was something he never would have predicted, but thanked any higher power that was listening for this. _Them._ They almost didn’t happen. Honestly, it was something they started out of sheer curiosity.

A renowned playboy that never lost his sex drive and a god of fertility that was eligible; it made for quite the pairing.

Tony and Pepper stopped working. It was a slow decline, until one day they both just knew it was over. Together, they agreed that they still had love for each other, just not the type that made for a long-lasting relationship. So while Tony and Pepper were attempting to find their ground as friends again, Thor and Jane were calling it quits. They had passion together, but it doesn’t matter when you’re always apart. So now it was back to the dating pool for the both of them.

It didn’t take long at all for the friends to realize there was something more between them. It started right before Ultron happened, when they were trying to one up each other by praising their respective girlfriends. After their break ups, they took a liking to each other as two souls disheartened because they lost what they thought to be “the one.” They were just two men, in love with women that were simply too amazing for them. In all reality, the ladies were better off without them. They could only cling on for so long. But neither regretted their prior relationships. In fact, they even had a small pissing contest to see who came out better, thanks to the women they loved and dated.

That must have been how they had gotten here. They wanted love and companionship, but it was hard. Tony had a boat-load of trust issues and enough work to keep him out of the dating game for three lifetimes. Thor was an alien god on a foreign planet. Being a Norse God ‘Christian Mingle’ wasn’t really an option for him and he preferred time on Earth over Asgard for now.

So they started sleeping together. After the first few times, Tony pitched the idea of more, and the rest, as they say, was history.

Fumbling out the elevator, lips still locked, Tony was hit with the brisk air. He pulled back, goose bumps rising from the chilled air and making his teeth chatter. “Fuck, its cold! Okay, we really need to clean up or change clothes before we get sick.” He wrapped his arms around himself attempting to get some heat back in his body. He glanced at Thor, taking in his lover. The big behemoth was standing there, long hair and wet clothes dripping onto the floor, looking completely unbothered by it all. “Scratch that, before _I_ get sick.” His eyes swept over the bulging muscles of his man, “Hmm, sorry to break it to you babe, but I don’t think you’d pull off the sexy nurse’s outfit.”

He tried to imagine it, just for a moment, before laughing at the idea. Another chill ran over him and he’d had enough. _Time for a hot bath._

Tony turned and left the room, leaving Thor to stand there or follow him. He chose the latter. “What is this ‘sexy nurse’ thing you are referring to?”

“It’s kind of a double meaning. In older times, woman wore a nurse’s outfit and took care of someone. Over time we’ve turned it into a sex thing, you dress up and ‘ _take care’_ of someone.” He was in the bathroom, bent over the tub and making sure he got the water to the perfect temperature. When he was satisfied, he got up and caught sight of Thor. He was doing the confused puppy head tilt thing.

“So basically, you put on a cute outfit and please your partner.”

Tony sighed when Thor’s frown deepened. He really didn’t want to break out a tablet and explain this whole thing to Thor. His bath was almost ready! “I feel like I’m still not quite getting this concept, a nurse is a healer correct? Why would their clothing make for such a…ritual.” Tony was starting to accept his fate of another ‘Welcome to Earth Culture’ lesson when Thor continued, “Anthony, I think a demonstration would be most helpful in this matter, will you show me?”

 _Huh_. Tony was removing his clothes, his head popping free of his wet shirt when the blonde finished speaking. He blinked at the older man, thinking about doing a little roleplaying and thought, ‘ _what the hell, why not_?’ “You know what? Sure, this weekend. We’re playing doctor.”

“Is this for theater?”

Tony threw his hands up, “NEVERMIND. Just shut up and get in the tub.” Thor happily stripped down and joined him.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony couldn’t believe he was doing this, Thor was so fucking lucky. He went all out. After much debate with himself, he went online to find an outfit, only for that to turn out to be a complete waste of time. From what he could tell, anything for a guy was overdone and trashy and all the women’s versions expected him to be busty up top.

He caved and went to an old friend to get a custom-made outfit. But the results, he hoped, were well worth it. His dress hugged him perfectly. He had a three button collared top that was opened to reveal his collarbones and just a little bit of his chest. Red outlined the edges of the material. It highlighted where it cuffed his bicep and stopped high on his toned thighs. The red cross symbol was a bold contrast on his right breast and the little nurse’s hat he had gotten made to go with. To top off his outfit, he got thigh high white socks and 4-inch white heels.

He looked over the outfit once more, his hands fiddling with the hat one last time before making sure it was perfect on his head. He looked at his reflection, shrugging at his own reflection “Here goes nothing.” With a confidence he spent years crafting, he left the bathroom.

“Hello Mr. Odinson, how are you feeling today?” With the grace of a gazelle, he strode through the room towards the other. He walked in the heels like he was born to do it, not a single slip or buckle. He stopped in front of the king-sized bed, where his patient lay, giving him a chance to take it all in. Thor’s eyes started at the four inch heels and crawled slowly up his body. Tony could see it, the lust and hunger in his eyes, increasing rapidly the more they looked.

“Not so good.”

Tony’s dick twitched as Thor’s voice got deep and rumbled like the thunder he controlled.

“What seems to be the problem?” They talked about this, Tony walking Thor through his ‘role’ to make this work. Thor reached for him, a big hand grabbing his thigh. He squeezed the flesh visible between the socks and dress then trailed down the material over his legs.

“I have an itch that needs to be scratched.”

He hummed, slightly distracted by the wandering hand. “Mhmm, and where is this scratch?”

Tony wasn’t disappointed when Thor’s free hand reached for his cock and growled, “ ** _Here._** ”

 _So fucking worth it_ , he thought climbing into Thor’s lap. He straddled him, placing his bare bum (since he didn’t bother with underwear) against the hard length he could feel under the sheet. Thor shifted a little below him, but otherwise sat back and let _Dr. Stark_ handle everything. His left hand went to the head board and his right rested on the t-shirt over his lover’s pec. In place he started rocking his hips, rubbing over Thor’s growing hard on. He kept the motion slow, dragging the movements out and being a delicious tease about it. “Is this helping Mr. Odinson?”

He looked at Thor who was just lying there against the pillows. Satisfied smirk firmly in place on his face and big heavy hands hot on his thighs. “Mr. Odinson?” His right hand scrunched up Thor’s clean white tee where he was still holding onto him. He looked at his lover, trying to gesture with his eyes for him to follow along. _Hello! This is your que…_

 _But nothing!_ Just that stupid smirk that was starting to really irritate him. He stopped moving his hips, “You’re supposed to go along with it, what are you doing?” Thor’s smile was starting to show teeth now.

Tony pulled back, hands going to cross over his chest as he let Thor’s lap take all of his weight. He gave him an imploring look, trying to figure out what was going on in that giant head of his. _What the hell?!_ He was just sitting there with this cheeky look. Like the cat that got the canary, the cream, and–

“Wait,” _there’s no way, no **fucking** way_ – “did you just fucking _troll me?!_ ”

“What is trolling?” He tried, eyebrows scrunching in confusion and eyes trying to be all innocent. But it was that damn smirk that gave him away.

“YOU FUCKER.” He smacked the back of his hand on Thor’s chest. He couldn’t believe that he was trolled into wearing this fucking outfit but somewhere deep down he was impressed that the big lug was able to pull it off. “I can’t believe it.”

Thor chuckled, his arm came up and wrapped around him. Holding him as he rolled them across the bed so that he was kneeling above Tony and he was laid out beneath him on the mattress. “Believe it Anthony.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony laid there, heels still in place, socks torn and dress pushed up but mostly still on. Basking in the afterglow of amazing sex, “Well Anthony, I’m honored to say you make a lovely ‘sexy nurse’ and I would not be opposed to another ‘check-up’.”

He didn’t hesitate, just threw a bunch that landed somewhere on Thor’s side.

Grumbling under his breath he rolled away but Thor’s body and happy laughter followed right behind him.


	2. Winter Soldier Take Down (BuckyTony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One look into those doe brown eyes and James was whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Villians falling for Tony's honey eyes calling him Bambi or either if Tony gets in trouble by the avengers he uses his Bambi eyes to get out of trouble :)

Somehow Bucky was able to avoid them at every turn. Steve, Sam and Natasha had been chasing him for months. Every time they got a lead and rushed to the area he was spotted or reported to be in it was obvious Bucky hadn’t been there for some time. Some days it felt like he was playing with them.

Sam was optimistic, Steve was clinging to hope and Sam’s optimism. Natasha was frustrated and done with it.

“Natasha wait–” The redhead stopped Steve in his tracks.

“No Steve, enough is enough. If he wants to be found he’ll stop playing hide and seek. Right now we’re just running around wasting time and resources.” She gave him a very meaningful look, eyes sympathetic but unmoving in this argument. She wasn’t going to keep helping them if things stayed like this. “I’m sorry Steve.” She was, she truly meant it when she said sorry. But her red ledger was too long and she was wasting time chasing a ghost.

Steve knew that nothing he wanted to say would charge the Black Widow’s decision. So he settled with saying, “It’s okay.” Natasha gave him one more final look before leaving their hotel room, disappearing into the night.

Sam came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Giving his own type of silent support in this situation, Steve was grateful. This was just something Steve couldn’t give up on. Bucky was – _is_ his best friend and he’d already let him down once all those years ago. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“Get some sleep Sam, we’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Sounds good Cap, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Sam.” The vet left him alone in his hotel room. If only he could figure out a way to get to Bucky and show him that Steve is here for him. ‘Til the end of the line.

* * *

 

Someone probably mentioned this at some point but it needed to be said again. Steve Rogers should have asked Tony Stark for help.

Why?

Well it would just so happen that James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes aka the Winter Soldier was sitting next to the billionaire genius on a private jet heading to New York.

Again, why? What ‘means’ did Iron Man use to capture and bring home the Winter Soldier? Was it a super complex computer facial recognition software? Or maybe a trace on his metal arm that he set up?

Well he certainly didn’t do anything you’d be expecting.

* * *

 

Tony had been walking down the streets of Amsterdam. He was in the Netherlands for a medical contract that he and Pepper had been putting together for some time. Trying to opening up R&D to making better cost efficient equipment and they’d been approached by an interested party here on the other side of the pond. So after a lot of corresponding over the phone and video conferences, they met in person to hash out the details of a contract. That was finished and dealt with yesterday. He now had three free days to “Stay out of trouble Tony I swear on everything you love–” behave and be a good little tourist. So that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Comfortable walking shoes on his feet, comfortably outfitted in jeans and a sweatshirt against the chilled air, he went about checking out the sights.

He ate different foods, took selfies and walked around with the locals. He even went to the sex museum. Walking around looking at all the art and pictures was fun. When he got to the third floor and saw the giant penis statue he nearly lost it. Pulling out his phone and taking a hundred selfies. Then stood with other people and took group pictures. He must have spent thirty minutes alone standing under the giant seven foot penis and didn’t regret a single second of it.

The next day he was found entering a torture dungeon with a group of college students. They walked the whole tour in a line, holding hands. Afterwards they went to a bar and exchanged their best college stories.

He was on his third and final day wandering around by his self when he ran into him. He was looking at his phone, trying to find his way to the Van Gogh museum when he pumped into someone.

Luckily whoever he pumped into had quick reflexes because otherwise he would have landed flat on his ass. Instead he was saved from such a humiliating fate by a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

Blinking his eyes open he locked eyes with intense grey-blue eyes. For a second he was lost in the storm of those eyes but then he realized where his hands were placed. His right was squeezing his phone to his chest and his left was clenched the material of his savior’s tee shirt. Right over Mr. Mystery guy’s very muscular and very broad chest that he was basically feeling up.

“I. Am. So. Sorry!”

* * *

 

James was walking around the crowded city enjoying the feeling of freedom. Being free of Hydra’s control felt like he was living in a fantasy, it all felt so surreal. His past-self marveled at being in the future while the soldier in him marveled at the agency he now possessed. He was _free_. He could go where he wanted, do what he wanted – **be** what he wanted. No punishment, no judgement, just James. It was exhilarating.

He briefly reflected on Steve and his never ending search. He knew that the blonde was hurt every time he turned up to a location to find no Bucky. But he couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty about it. It was selfish of him but he didn’t _care_. He wanted to be selfish, fuck he _deserved_ to be selfish. So that’s how he’s going to live for now.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone bumping into him suddenly. On instinct he reached out with his flesh arm and grabbed the shorter man before he could fall, jerking him forward into his chest.

He looked down at the man he’d caught and felt his breath still in his throat. It was Stark, he knew it was the superhero in an instance. But standing here in front of James looking causal and surprised, the only thing he could think was that he looked beautiful.

He has these – these soft brown doe eyes that begged for James to confess all his sins. Eyes he was quickly losing his self in. With the angle of his head tilted the sun was shining on him. His eyes are a warm brown that contained at least 30 different shades of the color that he could count. It looked like his eyes were absorbing this shine of the sun and reflecting that warm on James. If he was allowed, he’d stay her all day staring into Tony Stark’s eyes. Admiring how dark his eyelashes are and how they framed his gorgeous eyes made James wanted to write poems about them.

“I. Am. So. Sorry!” A blush flushed across sun kissed cheeks and the bridge of Stark’s nose. Complimenting his expressive eyes.

“No need to apologize Bambi. In fact, I should be thanking you. You are quite the beauty doll face.”

* * *

 

Tony was speechless, the sexiest man he’d ever run into was hitting on him. And he’s fucking good at it. Damn it.

He wasn’t sure what to say, normally he’d be all over flirting. Throwing one-liners left and right, he was Tony Stark, he had a comeback for everything. Except right now.

So he just stared at the hot guy in front of him. The guy’s facial hair coated his cheeks, upper lip, and cleft chin in a sexy lumber jack kind of way. His brown hair reached to right above the tops of his shoulders. He looked a lot like Roger’s buddy–

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “Barnes!?”

The fucker smirked at him, “The one and only doll.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony’s hand squeezed his shirt when he questioned him and then he remembered the position they were in. Standing in the middle of the street, Tony clinging to Barnes and said man’s arm wrapped around him. It made his cheeks heat up again. Trying not to spook the other, he carefully tried to pull back, pushing away to put some distance between them. But Barnes decided he’d prefer his arms full of Iron Man because now his metal arm was joining the flesh one around the small of his back. Barnes leaned in close too.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Work. I was – working.” It was hard to think when he was being held by the world’s deadliest assassin and he could only think about how nice his arm felt around him. “I had spare time. I’m sight…seeing.” He waved his phone, the directions to the Van Gogh museum visible on the screen.

“I see, mind if I join you?”

“You’re not going to – you know, take off? Disappear like some super ninja?” With the way he’d been sending Rogers on a wild goose chase he’d thought the assassin would have taken off by now.

“Nah I’m good. I prefer to spend my time looking a beautiful works of art.” The way Barnes was looking at him and smiling, he had a strong suspicion that he wasn’t talking about the museum’s artwork.

“Are you sure Barnes?”

“I’m positive and please, call me James.” Tony’s mind was a little fried but he faintly realized he nodded his head, agreeing to call the taller man James.

Satisfied, James turned him around and tucked him into his side. Big beefy right arm wrapping around shoulders, Tony’s own left arm tentatively grabbed the back of James’ shirt. It earned him a warm smile.

* * *

 

The spent the day together, James keeping him close and complementing him occasionally. Tony was floored. He never been in a situation like this and didn’t know what to do.

After taking their time walking the Van Gogh museum, James asked him to lunch. The settled on a small burger shop, tucked away in the corner they ate. After they finished their food and had exchanged mild conversation, Tony was sure James was going to take off.

He was proved wrong again. “What are you going to do now?”

Tony looked up from the napkin he’d been tearing into little pieces, “Oh, I was probably going to walk around. Maybe buy a souvenir if I see something I like.”

“Is it okay if I tag along?”

“You want too?”

James leaned forward, his metal hand coming to rest on top of his own, “I do.”

“O–Okay.”

So they went shopping. This time James held his hand and walked beside him. They went in different stores, looking at stuff seeing if it caught Tony’s eye but nothing so far. They’d been in three different stores when they came across a sexy shop.

There was lingerie, hanging in the window. One outfit was red, bold and sexy displayed on the manikin. The other one was white, floral lace standing out on the black plastic manikin. Bucky pulled them to a stop in front of the window. “I bet you’d look stunning in something like this doll.”

Tony couldn’t speak, face flaming as he tried to hide behind his hand. Sadly the other one was being held captured in James’ hand. Using his sweatshirt covered hand, he blocked the bottom half of his face, only his eyes visible so he could drag the man away from the shop. He wasn’t discussing this in broad delight, not now, not ever.

The day continued on after Tony was able to regain his composure. But by ten he was tired, cold and ready to call it a night.

* * *

 

It was after ten when he noticed how tired Tony looked. His doe eyes barely staying open and his feet were starting to drag. James couldn’t understand how someone could be so fucking cute! They were walking slowly, arms once again around each other with Tony’s body weight leaning heavily into him when the smaller man yawned. “Okay doll, it’s time to get you home. Where are you staying?”

He listened as Tony rattled off the address, an address that was across town. There’s no way he was going to get Tony there when the man was this dead on his feet. “C’mere Bambi, I’ll give you a lift.”

“Wha–” Blurry eyed he watched as Bucky crouched in front of him. “Huh?” Was he missing something?

“Get on my back Tony, your hotel is across town and I’m sure you’re tired of walking.” He really was and James’ back looked so inviting.

He climbed on.

Legs around his waist, hands linked under his bum and his own arms around James’ shoulders he sighed in relief. He hadn’t noticed until now but his feet were throbbing. It felt like they were still connecting with the ground in a rhythm to match their walk. Not to mention the cold, it was nice having James’ arm around him but having the man’s back plaster to his front felt a million times better. It made him smile into the back of the other man’s shoulder.

Tony must have dozed off on the journey back because one minute he was committing the smell of James’ hair to memory and then next he’s being sat on his bed.

“Home sweet home doll face.” He looked around, taking in the somewhat familiar surroundings of his hotel room while James kneeled in front of him. James carefully worked Tony’s shoes off while the genius tried to wake himself up. “Okay doll, let’s get you under the covers.” Tony didn’t say anything, just reacted to the sound of his voice by leaning forward to wrap his arms around James.

The ex-assassin laughed but didn’t dislodge the smaller man. With a skill honed over years, he removed his shoes and then climbed into bed. Maneuvering Tony and the covers until they were both under the blankets cuddled close.

Tony was asleep in seconds ignorant to the thoughts swirling in the other’s mind.

_This was unexpected._

**_But good._ **

_Yes Winter, good._

**_Can we stay with Bambi?_ **

_…I think we will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://tony-luvv.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.  
> Prompts are always accepted.


	3. Don't Assume You Know (DianaTony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met by chance but their fate was sealed when someone decided to throw in their unwanted opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I finally watched Wonder Woman today and am over the moon about the thought of her and Tony either romantically or even just as a friendship. I’d like to prompt you with someone being rude/mean to Tony and Diana losing her SHIT.

Surprisingly, they met at a photoshoot. Diana was there to do a cover on the Smithsonian. They asked her to come in and do a preview of the article _and_ to ask if they could include her in the piece. Even though she had already politely declined.

“Please Miss Prince, you’d make a lovely addition to the article.” Mr. Roberts attempted to plead with her one more time. He was a nice gentleman in his forties, his hair graying at the edges. But his eyes gleamed with a vision for her behind his round wire framed glances.

Diana held back a sigh, “Thank you Mr. Roberts, I’m truly flattered. But again, I must decline.” She could tell he wanted to push the issue further but just barely held his tongue. He would be fine. Once the next pretty face walked past him he’d forget all about her.

“Such a shame, if you ever decide to change careers, please,” he grabbed a business card from his desk and held it out to her, “call me.”

Reluctantly she took the card, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Smiling politely she rose from her seat and made her exit out the editor’s office.

She knew the only reason they asked her out here was because they wanted to convince her to model for them. But Diana wasn’t the model type, she preferred her seclusion. Staying tucked away in museum away from the eyes of the public. It’s where she belonged.

Diana made to leave the magazine’s office building when a small commotion caught her attention. She stopped and wondered down an adjacent hall. At the end of the hall there’s an open room, the doors wide open and a group of girls swarming a man. A beautiful man.

He was on the smaller side, standing probably an inch or two smaller than him. Brown fluffy hair and mess since one of the girls kept running her fingers through it. His skin has a natural tan color that made his brown eyes shine and sparkle. Although it was hard to see because another girl kept brushing blush or concealer over his cheek bone. Blocking Diana’s view or causing the man to shut his eyes against the assault.

When the makeup artist finally moved aside Diana was able to see the rest of the man. His face held an interesting mustache and beard combination. Framing his full pink lips perfectly in (if she remembered correctly) a van dyke style.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt that was one size to big. Hanging loose around his collarbones and covering the palms of his hands. He was sitting on a wooden stool but she could see his pants were baggy and black as well. On his feet he had plain white sneakers. Over all, he was adorable.

“Mr. Stark, look here for me.”

Her eyes widen, she could see it now. That was Tony Stark.

Mr. Stark turned on the stool looking at the photographer. Legs slightly spread with one bent and the other stretched down to the floor. His hands held onto the edge of the stool between his legs. The photographer practically cooed at him, praising him and directing him to make subtle moves and faces as the camera flashed. A few times Stark laughed at the photographers antics, making his face light up in a beautiful smile. Diana was memorized.

Then their eyes locked. Tony looked up and past the photographer, right at Diana. He froze momentarily, looking at her as she stood there. She watched him take her in, from her hair which she wore loose. Long, brown, and wavy hair framed her face and stretched past her shoulders. Eyes followed the length of her green dress that stopped right below her knees and then finished at her white heels.

When his eyes bounced back up to her face and saw her smiling at him, he blushed and looked away. The photographer went crazy and the girls squealed on the sidelines. Diana couldn’t help basking in the feeling of making one of the world’s sexiest bachelors (as multiple magazines claimed) blush.

“Disgusting.” The quiet sneer beside her shocked the feeling right out of her.

“Pardon?”

A little louder this time, the blonde lady beside him gestured at Stark, “It’s disgusting, the way Stark plays women left and right.” She was glaring at Mr. Stark and Diana turned back to him just in time to see hurt flash across his face. The photographer was taking a break from snapping pictures, briefly glancing through the ones he’d already taken and Stark had stood from his seat. Coming closer to where Diana stood with the blonde lady which is why he probably heard what they woman said. “Trust me girl, you don’t want to go near someone like that. He’s just like the rest of these trash fuck boys.”

Diana was astounding by this woman. The nerve of people these days, it filled her with anger on Stark’s behalf. “Who are you to say such things?”

Now it was the lady’s turn to be surprised, “What?”

“Has Mr. Stark personally wronged you?

“No, but he has a reputation–”

“And?” Diana was furious, this woman was just walking around slandering a man she knew nothing about. “Just because one person says something doesn’t make it true. If you personally don’t know Mr. Stark who are you to decide who he is and walk around slandering his name and personality. If anything I’d say you were disgusting for walking around talking about someone like that. It’s rude. Consider using your time more wisely in the future and fix your own personality.”

Leaving the woman shocked speechless she turned and walked away. Nothing bothered her more than how people were so quick to judge and execute negative opinions on one another. _Why did everyone hold so much hate in their hearts?_ That thought briefly made her think of Ares but she shock off the thoughts of him.

She was almost at the exit when she heard someone call for her.

“Wait! Miss–” She stopped and turned to see Stark trying to catch up to her.

“Mr. Stark?” He stopped in front of her and she vaguely realized the in her heels she was much taller than him.

“Thank you!”

“What for?”

“I – I saw was you did back there. Defending me against that lady…you didn’t have to do that. So thanks.” Stark was awkwardly avoiding her eyes, preferring instead to stare at his feet. His hands were clasped in front of his self, fingers fiddling with his sleeves nervously. That woman was wrong to judge him and realistically Stark didn’t have to chase her down and thank her, but he did.

Stepping forward to close the space between them Diana brought her hands up. Gently she cradled his head, holding him in place as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. “You are very welcome Mr. Stark.” When she leaned back she could see the blush had returned. It looked even better up close. Faintly she heard him say something but couldn’t quite make out what it was, “Hmm?”

He looked up at her, hands still cupped around his ears, “T-Tony. Please, call me Tony.”

“You’re welcome, Tony.”

His smile was bright and beautiful. “Can I take you to dinner?”

Normally she would decline, keeping herself as unattached as possible. But something about him was addicting and she couldn’t find it anywhere in her soul to say no, “I’d love dinner.” She pulled out her phone and let him enter his number. “I look forward to speaking with you later Tony.”

“I – uh, same.” Smiling she turned to leave but his hand shot out and grabbed hers, “Wait! I don’t…I don’t know your name.”

“Diana. Diana Prince.”

“Diana…I like it. Bye Diana.”

“Goodbye Tony.”

* * *

Walking up to the restaurant she could see Tony standing outside wait for her but he was facing the other direction so all she could see was his back. They had agreed to meet up at a small family own Italian place that wasn’t too far from Diana’s house.

She checked her watch, she was a few minutes early. It made her wonder how long Tony had been waiting for her. He was wearing black jeans that fit him perfectly, a complete change from when she’d first seen him. And from what she could tell, his shirt was a maroon button up with matching sneakers.

She’s glad her outfit wasn’t overdone. Her white blouse, dark blue jeans and brown heel boots were comfortable and causal enough for their date. Today she wore her hair up in a ponytail since it was too hot to let it rest on her neck. “Hi Tony.” Hearing her voice he spun around and she was surprised to see him holding a white rose. “What’s that?”

“I got it for you. I just – wanted to get you something. It meant a lot to me for you to come out with me tonight and I wanted to get you something. I think it compliments your natural beauty.” He held out the rose, gaze looking right past her and blush faint on his face.

“Thank you Tony, it’s lovely.” She took the flower, bringing it close to hide her smile behind and smell. Tony finally looked eyes with her and beamed at her. She reached for his hand, “Come on, I’m getting hungry.”

Dinner was just as good. The food was tasteful and well made. They decided to forego any alcohol, Tony expressing he’d hope they could stroll through the park afterwards and so they stuck to water. Conversation was easy, picking up and dropping topics as they ate. When the bill came Tony paid. Diana attempted to pay her portion but he insisted that he would pay since he had asked for the date. If she wanted to pay she would have to ask him out.

Afterwards, they left the restaurant hand in hand. Diana’s rose held in her free hand. Arriving at the park they walked the path, asking each other questions to get to know one another. When they got to an opening with a  pond and benches Tony lead her over to an empty spot.

“Wait here.” Making sure Diana was sitting on the bench and not going to go anywhere Tony jogged away out of sight.

Diana was pleasantly surprised. She’d never really been on a date before but she was enjoying her time with Tony. He was cute, going from smooth and charming to fumbling and nervous in a heartbeat. He was sweet, asking her about her interest and then pitching in what he knew of the topic. When it came up how many languages she knew he tested her. Bouncing between languages and when she spoke in a few he didn’t recognize he was amazed. Asking her where they came from and asking her to teach him a few words. Then when she mentioned the Smithsonian he mentioned a few pieces of art he held a love for.

It was refreshing, learning about Tony Stark and learning that he was nothing like the world thought of him. It made her think about how wrong that woman had been in her assumptions.

Twirling the rose she thought about asking Tony on a date when she saw the man returning. “Where’d you go?”

He stood in front of her, panting a little bit but smiling happily. “They have duck food dispensers and I’ve always wanted to do this.” He took her free hand, dropping little pebbled food in her hand. “Hold these, I’m going to see if I can lure some over here.” He went over to the pond where a few ducks and swans were swimming and laying about. “Here duckies!” Dropping so pebbles he slowly backed up until he had a few trialing after him.

Once he was by the bench again he sat down next to her and together they fed the ducks. It was peaceful, “You know…” Diana turned to look at Tony who’s gaze stayed on the ducks, “my aunt used to call me Ducky when I was little.”

Diana couldn’t help it this time, she squealed in delight.

After that day, Tony’s name was permanently changed to Ducky in her phone.


	4. TONY NO (StrangeTony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen just want to fooll around but can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn51WqbsJmU&feature=youtu.be) that was inspired by [this Fresh Prince of Bel Air scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trVS7j8cc0Q)

He had brought Stephen home with him. Getting out of the car they skipped the pleasantries of coffee or tea and went right to the bedroom to fool around. Quickly they both strip down and then jumped under the covers. Tony was faster (not having to fool around with a fancy sorcerer outfit) and climbed into the bed waiting for Stephen. Once the taller man was naked he climbed in too.

With the blanket over his back keeping the chill of the AC air off him he pulled Tony closer. Tugging Tony over until he was resting under him Stephen muttered, “Perfect.”

Tony’s smirk was out in full force, “Oh shut up and kiss me Strange.” Stephen would normal bristle at any sign of authority but this is a command he could happily follow.

Tony moaned when Stephen finally kissed him. His lips were soft and his facial hair felt nice. Scratching against his own and tickling the skin that wasn’t covered. While their lips and tongues were occupied Strange put his hands to work. Feeling along his arms and chest to see if anything caused a reaction.

Touching his triceps made him sigh, scratching his collarbone made him keen, and his entire chest felt like a giant erogenous zone. All the scar tissue there enhanced any touch from the sorcerer’s skilled hands. When the nail of his index finger scratched down his chest he gasped, head pushing back into the pillows and chest thrown out toward Stephen.

Strange snickered then moved on to his neck. His bread scratched at the skin there making it burn before he soothed the area with his tongue and lips. Tony turned his head, baring his neck for more.

And noticed the Cloak of Levitation hovering two feet away from the bed.

Tony’s eyes slowly widened as he realized the cloak was essentially watching them. He cleared his throat, “Stephen…”

The sorcerer kept mouthing at his neck, “Hmm…”

When Stephen didn’t stop and the cloak’s neck guard curled, like he was looking sideways curiously at them Tony tried again. “Stephen.” His voice was sharper this time but Strange continued to ignore him.

So he pinched his side. “Ow Tony, what?” Lifting his head he saw that Stark wasn’t even looking at him. Instead he stared off to the side, so Stephen turned his hard and followed his gaze. He was mildly startled to see the Cloak of Levitation watching them just inches away from the bed. “Oh…”

“Yeah. Can you like – send them away?”

“They aren’t very good at listening, especially when I’m the one asking…”

Tony finally turned to glare up at him, “Well I can’t do this with them just – I don’t know – _watching?_ ”

Stephen was only half serious when he said, “They could join…” But it seemed to get a reaction out of Lev and Tony. Stephen was still looking at the cloak so he saw them rubbing their bottom edges together in a mischievous way. Tony he felt twitch under him and it felt like he could faintly feel the weight of the others stare.

“…How?”

Strange turned back to the genius under him, smirking devilishly and said, “I’m sure they could hold you still while I keep myself busy.” Strange could already picture it and he’s sure Tony was as well.

Tony only jumped a little bit when the soft cloth of the Cloak touched his hand were it was resting on Stephen’s arm. The material felt nice and the idea did make him feel kind of hot… _fuck it._ “Okay, let’s try it.”

As soon as the cloak got the green light it wrapped around his hands and pulled them above his head. Tony looked up at the dark red wrapped around his hands and tested his new ‘bindings’. The cloak allowed him a little movement but then settled above his head so his arms were bent.

“I’ve got to say Stark,” Tony looked at Stephen who was pushing away on his arms to get a good look at him, “You look _good_ tied up.”

Stephen’s appreciative stare made his flush. “Thanks.” Strange leaned in, getting right up against his ear.

“You’re welcome.”

Strange hide a smile in his neck before biting at the skin there. Tony closed his eyes and just let himself feel. The cloak securing his hands, making small movements to contradict Tony’s own fidgeting and playing with his hair. Stephen’s hands scratching along his sides and teeth nipping at his collarbone. Working south…

Someone knocked on the door. All three froze, Stephen hovering just above the scaring left behind from the arc reactor and Tony staring up at the ceiling. The cloak wasn’t moving anymore.

“Wh-Who is it?”

“Hey Tony–” Tony’s eyes widened to the size of saucers cause _oh fuck. That’s **Peter’s** voice!_ And then the door knob was twisted, the door was being pushed open.

So many things happened at once. The cloak unraveled itself from his hands and flew across the room to hide behind the door as it swung into the room. Stephen tumbled off him, twisting to lie down under the covers next to him.

Pushing the door open and stepping inside Peter flipped on the light. “I know it’s really late, but I need to talk–”

Peter looked at him, taking in his nervous look with surprised eyes when Stephen decided he no longer wanted to hide. When Strange sat up next to him, pushing the covers down enough to reveal his face and bare shoulders…Peter. Lost. His. **Shit**.

“TONY NOOOOOOOOOO!”

 _Dear lord_ , “Peter–”

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Eyes squeezed shut and squealing as loud as possible Peter nearly dropped to the floor but stopped himself and stood back up. Turned away from them Peter crossed the room and collapsed into one of the lounge chairs he had.

Without looking at them Peter panicked, “NOOOOO!”

Tony had to take a second to rub his forehead, this was not going to end well.

Peter’s hands started gesturing wildly, “YOU? HIM! HERE.” Peter paused to suck in some much needed air. One hand swung out to the suddenly, palm out and his other hand covered his eyes. “I need a moment.” Tony bunched the blanket under his hands watching Peter sit calmly and quietly in the chair.

Then he gave himself a pep talk… “I’m an adult.” He paused to sniffle. “I can handle this. I’m okay.” Tony watched with baited breath as Peter’s shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. When the kid squared his shoulders Tony tensed. Peter spun around and looked at them, Tony and Strange watched him.

Peter’s composure cracked, face scrunching up in despair. “TONY NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. KO (ClintTony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint a sore loser and takes it out on Tony's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I kind of prompted myself.  
> Also i beta myself so I'm sorry if I've missed anything!

Clint and Tony were enjoying a couple’s long weekend at Tony’s Malibu mansion. They arrived two days ago on Wednesday and spent almost all of that time in the water. If they weren’t surfing down on the private stretch of beach then they were playing in Tony’s pool. At some point yesterday they even had a water balloon fight.

But today neither of them felt like getting wet.

Which is why they were currently hanging out in the kitchen, sitting quietly, bored out of their minds.

Clint was sitting at the island’s counter top. Head resting on his folded arms and empty coffee cup pushed aside. Tony was lounging on the counter by the coffee machine. Back resting on the wall, legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed, and coffee pot easily within reach.

“We could go somewhere?” Tony wondered aloud.

Out the corner of his eyes he could see Clint shrug his shoulders. “No.”

“Okay…” Tony’s fingers fiddle with his Stark Industries mug while he stared into the brown liquid. “We could cook something?”

Again Clint shrugged his shoulders, “Eh. Not really hungry.”

Tony wasn’t either. Too used to skipping actual breakfast food in favor of more coffee and lab time. “Video games?”

Clint was already shaking his head no but then he thought about what his boyfriend said. His head popped up in interest. “I’m listening.”

Tony turned and looked at Clint. When his eyes focused in on his lover’s face he immediately had to bite down on his cheek to keep from smiling. Clint had a giant red mark on his forehead from leaning on his arm. It was far too early in the morning for the archer to look that ridiculous. He could feel the skin pulling on his cheeks, wanting to grin but he wasn’t going to. Instead he rolled his lips and sucked his cheeks in trying to stop himself. “Hmm?”

Clint ignored his obvious merriment, “Video games.”

Tony was only faintly smiling now, “Right.” He paused to clear his throat, “I have a theater room here. There’s a bunch of gaming consoles and games in there…”

His sandy blonde boyfriend looked incredulous and slightly irritated with him, “Why am I just _now_ finding out about this!?”

“I don’t know–”

“Well fuck babe, let’s stop wasting time!” With that said he pushed away from the island and took off running down a hall.

Tony had to sigh as he placed his cup down and jumped down from the counter. “JARVIS can you make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

_“Would you like me to direct him to the entertainment room?”_

He smirked evilly in view of one of JARVIS’ cameras. “Nah, let him figure it out on his own.”

 

* * *

 

 

“THIS IS **_IN_** YOUR HOUSE?”

“Yes Clinton, honestly there’s no need to shout. I’m literally standing _right_ next to you–”

“IS THAT AN ICEE MACHINE?”

Tony glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest, “Movies are better with a cherry icee…”

“HOW MANY SYSTEMS DO YOU HAV–”

“CLINT.”

“Sorry.” Barton had to physically calm himself down before continuing, “How many gaming consoles do you have?”

Tony looked over at the wall with its multiple screens and system boxes surrounding them. “Almost all of them, new and old.”

“…I think I just popped a boner.”

Tony shoved him aside. “Gross Clint.”

Laughing at his ridiculous boyfriend he walked around the recliners and couches to the TVs. He really did have a lot…Nintendo 64, GameCube, a few Play Stations and Xboxes with an abundance of games to go with them. “So what do you want to play?”

Clint was quick to join him after that and browse the options. He studied them entirely until he stopped on one of the Wii games. “Yes son, we’re about to dance our asses off.” He held up the Michael Jackson Experience.

Tony chuckled at his choice, “Okay. Just don’t get upset when I get all the high scores.”

“Oh whatever twinkle toes, let’s dance!”

 

* * *

 

 

Everything, no matter what they played, it seemed like Tony was always winning.

Of course Tony wasn’t kidding about keeping highest score on Michael Jackson. He’s not sure how much experience Tony had playing the game but he moved like he had every step memorized. Thank god Clint had played the game before otherwise he would have looked like a complete fool trying to follow along to the steps. But even songs he was confident he could beat Tony at, like Smooth Criminal or Black and White, he still lost.

At least all the movement got them hungry enough to stop and move onto something else. After ordering in some pizzas they grabbed the GameCube and put in Mario Party 5. But after coming in second to everything they played, Clint in a not so subtle way (he threw the remote down and marched up to the TV to change the game) switched games over to Mortal Kombat. There was **no way** he’d lose to Tony in this.

 

* * *

 

Clint watched in a slight daze, hands slack on his controller as Tony’s character, Sub-Zero tore apart his Scorpion avatar.

His brutal defeat was the final straw.

Tony puffed out his chest with pride, “Ah yes, another victory to add to the books. It’s okay dear Clinton, maybe one day you’ll be as good as I–” Clint moved fast, grabbing the abandoned control from the GameCube and tackled Tony to the floor over the pillows they had gathered. With fast efficiency built over years as a spy Clint tied Tony’s hands together with the cord of the controller.

“You little shit! That’s it.”

Tony laughed even as Clint worked his pants over his hips and off his legs, “What are you doing?”

Clint pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and slicked his fingers. “You want to be so damn smug…” quickly slicking his finger he pushed one inside of Tony who squeaked at the intrusion, “High score this, first place that. Well I’m ‘bout to turn your ass into a fatality! With my dick!” Even though Clint was clearly pissed off and being a complete sore loser about the whole thing, he took his time prepping Tony. The archer gave him just enough time to adjust before shoving another finger inside of him. It wasn’t really painful but it was definitely rushed and rough.

Tony was very turned on.

Clint must have sensed how much he was enjoying this rough treatment because he cursed at him. “Fuck! Fuck you Tony.” Pulling his fingers out he made quick work of freeing his own erection and positioned it at Tony’s entrance. “Take **that!** ” Without further ado, he shoved home, making Tony’s back bend off the ground and toes curl.

“ **CLINT!** ”

He started thrusting almost immediately after he slammed home. Fast and punishing like the game they had been playing. Tony loved it.

“How’s that Tony? How do you like my lethal dick combo?” He rammed his hips forward while tugging his hips closer. Clint adjusted his angle just the slightest so that it pounded into Tony’s prostate on every other thrust.

The genius couldn’t even comment, too caught up on riding the sensations that Clint’s cock was delivering. It wasn’t often that they indulged in something so primal.

If the smirk on his face was anything to go by, Tony’s inability to talk was greatly appreciated by his boyfriend.

 _Finally, he was on top and he was in charge_ , Clint thought as he inspected Tony’s debauched self. Head thrown back, moans spilling out of his mouth uncontrollably. Clint bent his head down and bit at Tony’s neck. Marking the clean skin there and worrying the tender flesh until he could work a good hickey into place.

Tony’s tied hands scrambled to find purchase on the back of Clint’s shirt. Desperate to hold on to something as he enjoyed the ride for however long it was about to last. His orgasm was building fast and he could tell the archer was getting close too.

“Clint, Clint, Clint!”

“Yes Tony, that’s it. Come on my cock, come for me.”

He did. Body clenching down around Clint as he shot off like some prepubescent teenager that’s never had sex before. Thankfully Clint wasn’t far behind him, thrusting a few more times before emptying a load inside of him.

They laid there panting and exhausted. Clint on top of him, slowing going soft inside of him as he caught his breath and Tony laid out below him, still tied up.

Once he gathered enough of himself, Tony cracked an eye open and glanced at Clint who had his head turned away.

He smirked, _just as planned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> ((Sorry I'm having issues with my tumblr link))


	6. Yoga Pants (ThorTony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets caught up in the wonders of Yoga Pants on his boyfriend. It leads to some very happy results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ash339273-blog on Tumblr: So like imagine tony is in the gym in yoga pants and doing stretchy flexible stuff when Thor enters looks to the side sees tony in the yoga pants with dat ass on full display and keeps looking and keeps walking when suddenly he tangles in something and fall making huge noise which make tony notice and look towards the noise I.e. thor, and Thor has this besotted look, this dopey smile on his face and he says to Tony something like, look tony I've fallen for you again (coz dem established) and Tony is utterly charmed and leaps towards Thor and smut ensues( coz I am thirsty and you write exceptionally good smut) I hope this inspires you to write an explicit and exquisite thunderiron fic
> 
> IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I DID IT.  
> \--i think i beta'd this but I don't remember anymore. Sorry for any mistakes!--

Today was a lazy day in the compound. No drills scheduled, no team bonding sessions, and thankfully, no call to assemble. Thor wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

“Miss FRIDAY.”

“ _Yes your godliness. What can I do for you?_ ”

“What should I do to occupy my time today?”

“ _Well Mr. God, Sir, you could get out of bed for starters._ ”

She wasn’t wrong. It was getting closer to noon and he was still lazing around in bed, warm and content beneath the sheets.

“Yes FRIDAY, but what about _after_ that?”

The AI was quiet for a moment, probably compiling a list for him. Thor rolled onto his back, his hands tucked behind his head, just waiting.

“ _You have not yet eaten, so you could head for the kitchen and make something. If you’re not hungry, it’s a beautiful day outside, take a walk. Most of the compound’s occupants are out at the moment, but you could give Boss some company in the gym. Or–_ ”

Thor leaned forward in interest, putting his weight on his hands behind him. “Anthony is where?”

“ _In the gym._ ” Both were silent while Thor tried to picture this. It wasn’t unheard of for Anthony to be in the gym. He was often there with the rest of the team during exercises or drills. But that’s the thing. He was only there with the others, and usually because it was required of him. Thor couldn’t recall a reason or time Tony was there by himself _willingly_.

Thor needed to see this. “Thank you Miss FRIDAY.”

“ _Anytime._ ” The thunder god jumped out of bed and made his way to the walk-in closet.

When Thor had started spending more time in the compound, Anthony had taken time to get him fitted with a new wardrobe. He took him to a “mall” and spent hours fitting him in different clothes. It was exhausting, but he greatly enjoyed their time together. After putting on a pair of black basketball shorts and a plain, white t-shirt, he made his way downstairs to the gym.

 

* * *

 

Tony hated to admit it, but Bruce was right. Yoga was doing amazing things for his body. He was currently holding an Up Dog or Cobra pose. Hands flat on the ground and arms straight, holding his upper body up with his back arched and his legs lay flat, toes pointed. The stretch and pull in his back felt amazing as he breathed evenly, counting down the three minutes in his head.

It was a while ago when Tony and Bruce had been sitting together in the lab when Tony had been shifting restlessly. The pain in his back muscles was becoming more bothersome and offhandedly he made a comment to Bruce when the scientist questioned his fidgeting. Of course, his science buddy had a solution.

“Join me in yoga.”

He waved off the other, “Thanks, but no thanks Brucie.” But Bruce knew him too well.

“Seriously, it’ll help tremendously Tony. It’s easy too. All you have to do is hold a few poses and boom, amazing sex life.” After he said that, it didn’t take long for the two to change clothes and go try a few poses together. Bruce taught him the easy ones that would help alleviate his back pains and loosen up his tired joints.

And so that’s how Tony found himself here, in the gym on their lazy day, shifting from a Cobra stance into a Cat. It felt good, his muscles being stretched and pulled, even his chest was feeling ten times better. He held his head down, staring at his black yoga pants as he counted backwards from 180.

 _3…2…1…and shift._ He brought his head up, relaxing his shoulders and arching his back into the Cow pose. It was warm in the gym and he was starting to feel the sweat build up. Music played from the speakers, mostly background music because “Rock and Roll is too distracting.” _Yeah, according to you Brucie Bear_. Tony Stark is fully capable of listening to something other than AC/DC or Black Sabbath.

His inner clock ran out and he shifted poses again. He planted his feet and hands on his blue yoga mat, straightening his legs and arms until he held a Downward Dog. He was focused on breathing, in and out to match his countdown. _176…175…174…173… **BANG–CLANK–BANG!** What the hell!?_

He dropped a knee and turned so he could see what all the commotion was. From his position, all he could see were legs and sneakered feet in the air above a bench. Curiously, he got up and wandered closer.

It was Thor his big, blonde, and beautiful boyfriend who looked absolutely ridiculous. Thor’s legs were hanging over the bench and the rest of him was sprawled out over the floor and weight rack. It looked like he fell backwards over the bench. Without saying anything, Tony looked at the other, completely perplexed as to what could have just happened.

“Look Anthony, it would seem I have fallen for you all over again.” Even though he made quite the scene, Thor looked at him with this big dopey smile. Tony was completely and utterly taken with this man.

“Aww Thor!” Uncaring of the mess and equipment he threw his self at the god. The larger man easily accepting his weight and making sure he was settled comfortably in his arms and lap. Tony didn’t let the god get a word in, quickly tugging the bigger man into a heated kiss.

When air became necessary again Tony reluctantly pulled back, panting as he let his head fall to the side. Resting his forehead against Thor’s temple and happy to remain right there. Except Thor kept shifting under him, trying to get his feet under his self and sit up. That’s when Tony felt the god’s hard length poke at his back side where it was resting over the other man’s crotch.

Tony was struck with a sudden realization, “Thor…” The god stopped wiggling and looked at him, “Why did you _really_ fall?” Tony had a very good idea as to what happened but he was dying to hear what Thor would say. Grinning from ear to ear Tony watched Thor try to come up with an excuse. But it seemed that after a moment the god realized he was caught.

He sighed and hung his head, “That’s not fair Anthony. You come in here, to the gym, which you _normally_ avoid at all costs. And then when I find you here you are bent over, displaying your marvelous ass for all to see! It is a miracle this is the only damage I caused.”

Tony laughed out loud and Thor pouted at him adorably. “You say that like I’m at fault for something.”

“You are! If it wasn’t for your ‘activities’ I wouldn’t be in this position or stuck with _this_.” Thor jutted his hips up rubbing his very obvious erection between Tony’s spread legs.

“Is that so?” Tony quirked an eyebrow at his ridiculous boyfriend who just nodded along, “Well then I guess I’ll have to help you out wont I?”

Thor’s satisfied smirk was swallowed up by Tony’s lips. The genius had moved forward, kissing his man while his hands busied themselves with freeing Thor’s erection.

He pulled back the stretchy waist of Thor’s gym shorts and boxers. One hand moved to pull his erection out so he could work his other hand up and down the length of it. His hand was dry on Thor’s cock but the god enjoyed it. The god’s moans taking on a growling undertone.

In the back of his mind, Tony knew that should take this somewhere else. They were in the compound, in the gym, one of the more commonly used areas and literally anyone could walk in on them. But he had his gorgeous boyfriend under moaning and rock hard and he was having a harder time convincing his self to stop.

Not even pulling away he whispered the god’s names between kisses. “We should…” Thor had other ideas.

“…Anthony…please.” His hips were moving, thrusting up into his hands trying to get more friction. “Please Anthony, let me – let me.” He stopped in favor of biting down into his lip and then biting into Tony’s lip, hips picking up speed. “I want you – I need you. To be inside you.”

Thankfully Tony had prepared for something like this, “You are so lucky I’m a genius.” Thor hummed in confusion, not sure what he meant but also busying his self with tugging Tony’s yoga pants down and around his ass. Feeling the cool air hit his bare bottom distracted him from telling Thor what he’d done in the shower this morning. But that’s fine, the god was about to find out.

Curious fingers trailed down his ass, eager to get on Tony’s exposed hole. “Anthony–” Thor’s middle finger brushed against cold silicone and he jumped a little in surprise. “What…?”

“I wanted to be ready for you…”

Thor stopped and stared at him, pure wonder on his face. “I love you.”

Tony giggled, Thor was too cute sometimes, “I love you too hon–EY!” Thor didn’t even let him finish pulling the plug out. Thank god he didn’t yank it out.

Once the plug was completely out Thor tossed it over his shoulder without a care in the world.  With his yoga pants still mostly covering his legs Tony swore he almost came on spot. Thor had lifted him up just enough to slide him down on his hard erection.

Tony curled into Thor’s chest as the god bottomed out. He may have just been stuffed full with a plug but none of their toys amounted to the size and girth of Thor. “Fuck! Thor…it feels like you get bigger every time we do this.” Tony’s hands were clenching at Thor’s tee shirt, face hidden in his neck while he tried to catch his breath. With his face hidden he didn’t see the smug look on Thor’s face.

Unknowingly he’d stroked the god’s ego enough to awaken the beast in him. Strong hands grabbed his ass and started to lift him. With a strength no human could ever possess, Thor picked him up and dropped him on his dick over and over. Using him like some kind of glorified sex toy, Tony could only cling to his shoulders and hold on for the ride.

Thor’s thick cock stretched and filled him with every dropping motion. Making him cry out with ecstasy, it was so much. Nearly ten inches of godly cock was stuffing him full and Tony was taking it. The pleasure of it all was so much he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. Choosing instead to keep them squeezed shut. Beautiful pain that had him shivering, goosebumps making the hair on his arms stand on end.

At the same time as the next drop, Thor raised his hips adding extra force to the thrust. It had Tony scrambling to hold on. His left arm and hand were clawing helpless at Thor’s shirt covered back while his right hand was buried in golden locks. He’d tug and pull Thor’s hair back anytime a thrust would connect with his prostate. It made the god go wild under him.

“Fuck Thor, I’m so close. Don’t stop, please Thor I want to cum.” His mouth went to the god’s neck, biting right below his ear. Working a mark right into the skin behind the curve of his jaw, “Please Thor…”

The thunder god’s hips moved fast and his arms bulged with concealed strength as he worked Tony up and down his cock. His voice rumbled like the loudest thunder, “ **Anthony.** ”

Tony whined loud as he orgasmed into his pants. The material holding his thighs together between them and his knees spread enough to rest on either side of Thor’s chest.

His ass was tight around the god’s cock, squeezing down on him as he chased his own orgasm. Tony held on as best as he could, feeling shaky and weak from Thor’s hammering assault on his ass. He was starting to twitch with overstimulation, keening and whining as Thor continued to you him.

“ _Thor…_ ” he moaned right into the god’s ear. Almost pleading with him to cum. “ _Thor please, I want it._ ”

Thor shoved him down, his hips coming up in a powerful thrust as he shot his load deep inside Tony’s ass. Tony felt it, Thor’s cock expanding just the slightest amount and twitching sporadically as he unloaded his cum inside him. It had the god scrambling to hold him in place. Making sure there was no escape, as if Tony would ever try to escape this.

They sat there together, clinging to one another as they panted through the aftershocks. Thor held him close, taking deeper breaths to try and calm his self. “Antho–” Before he could finish Tony cut in with a kiss.

“I love you too honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!  
> Send me some fluffy prompts! I feel like I've been writing a lot of smut. OR angst, I can do either..


	7. Your Clothes Are My Clothes (SteveTony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's tendency to steal clothes sparks two very different reactions out of the resident super soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon Prompt: Tony stealing everyone's clothes because they're comfy and you can't tell him what to do. (STOP LAUGHING STEEBE I AM NOT A DWARF YOIR JUST A FUCKING TITAN)

Bucky stared at Tony, who is wearing his favorite hoodie. It’s the red one he bought when he first moved in, the one that’s soft, warm and just light enough that it doesn’t make him feel like he’s overheating. It’s big too, fits perfectly over his metal arm…and it’s currently on Tony. The genius is standing at the stove, cooking something while Bucky stares at him.

Iron Man looks like a small child wearing his hoodie. The red reaches all the way down to his thighs and the sleeves either slide down his arm or cover his hands. Tony turned to grab something and spotted Bucky out of the corner of his eye.

“Hi Buck-a-boo!” Bucky stared at him before bursting into tears. “BUCKY!” Horrified by the super soldiers sudden tears Tony twisted the knob on the stove, not wanting to burn down his kitchen…again. “What’s wro–”

Big strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Tucking him under Bucky’s chin as the man sobbed into his hair.

“JARVIS!”

_“Yes, Mr. Barnes?”_

“WHY IS HE SO PRECIOUS!?” Tears streamed down Bucky’s cheeks as he rubbed his face into Tony’s soft hair. He hugged him close and tucked the smaller man into his body, trying to shield him from the evils of the world.

Tony Stark was beyond confused but maybe a side effect of seventy years being brainwashed made a man unreasonably emotional. Tony didn’t have a clue. But he did know that Bucky’s break down wasn’t going to end anytime soon so he buckled down, accepted his fate, and rubbed the big man’s back.

That’s how Natasha found them a few minutes later. “What’s going on boys?” She could only see Tony’s socked feet and it made her smile. _Of course Tony Stark couldn’t even wear matching socks._ Bucky had his back to her but she could tell the man was smothering the smaller one.

Bucky turned, pushing Tony forward to display him to Natasha, “Look Natalia, he’s so small and it’s–” He grabbed the edges of his hoodie on Tony, “it’s so big on him. I can’t Natalia, they’ll hurt him like the dirty bastards they are.” He tears were silent now as they streamed down his face. He quickly pulled Tony back into the safe haven that was his arms. Tony held on to Bucky’s forearms, he wasn’t sure why Bucky was quite literally freaking out on him.

The genius looked to Natasha for answers, cocking his head and begging with his eyes for her to explain this to him. She just looked sympathetic, “Yasha he’s a big boy, in fact, he’s Iron Man. Aren’t you Antonio?”

Tony felt like he was more confused than when this little episode happened, “…I am.”

“See, stop your fretting Yasha. If you must, go cuddle on the couch and keep him protected from all those bastards, I’ll bring something to drink.”

Bucky sniffled before picking Tony up and marching him into the living room. Once they were far enough from the kitchen that they wouldn’t hear her Natasha laughed.

_“Miss Romanov?”_

“Yes JARVIS?”

_“What was **that**?”_

Natasha looked to one of JARVIS’s security cameras, “That JARVIS, was Tony Stark awakening every protective big brother bone in James Barnes body.”

 

* * *

 

 

After that incident Bucky had taken on the role of big brother to Tony very seriously. Glaring down any man or woman that looked at him with greed in their eyes, scaring them away like a father with his shot gun. He teased the genius, ruffling his styled hair until he squawked at him for messing it up. He’d drag him out for fresh air when he became a hermit crab for too long. Bucky generally became an all-around mother hen to Tony and the genius was thriving with the attention. Growing up and only child to business tycoon Howard Stark and socialite Maria Stark, he was very lonely. So to have someone suddenly become his big brother, mom, _and_ dad all at once was overwhelming but awesome.

And then Steve’s shirt happened.

Tony had gotten into the other’s clothes again, taking what he wanted as he pleased when he saw Steve’s blue checkered shirt in the pile of clean clothes. The blonde occasionally wore it sometimes but not enough that he’d notice it missing. Even if he did notice, Tony didn’t care. He wanted it.

He was wearing it a few days later after a very long workshop binge when Steve caught him.

Steve had actually been making his way downstairs in search of the wayward genius. So he was completely caught off guard when he turned the corner to see Tony stumbling towards him in his shirt. It was the blue one he’d been looking for. It was so big on Tony and _dear god it covered his hands!_

Tony rubbed at his tired eyes, hands covered in blue. He didn’t notice how lifting his arm raised the shirt so more of his thighs were on display. Steve’s eyes immediately focused in on the creamy skin being revealed along with a pair of black booty shorts. All of the blood in the super soldier went south, bring his little (not little at all) soldier to attention.

Steve moved, boxing Tony against the wall and crowding close.

“Steve?”

“God Tony, look at you. My shirt – it makes you look so – so _small_.”

“Fuck you Rogers! Not all of us can be jacked like a fucking lumberjack, you–”

“Can I kiss you?”

Tony almost bit his tongue his mouth slammed shut so quickly. “Wha…umm…”

“Can. I. Kiss. You?” Steve was staring at him, blue eyes shining with so much intensity. Tony’s wanted him for so long… _who knew? All I had to do was wear the man’s clothes_ …“Can I?”

“Y-yes, please.” Steve lips were right there, so close all Tony had to do was tilt his head up the slightest bit–

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS STEP AWAY FROM THE SMALL MAN OR SO HELP ME–!”

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. He and Steve both turned to see Bucky at the end of the hall looking pissed off and dangerous. He didn’t see it but Steve grinned very evil like at Bucky. “No.” If this was a cartoon Tony is positive steam would be blowing out of Bucky’s ears. But this wasn’t a cartoon. It was a deadly standoff between two highly advanced super soldiers. Tony’s eyes bounced back and forth, watching to see who would make the first move…Steve did. Throwing Tony over his soldier like a sack of potatoes he took off running. “HE’S MINE!”

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I’LL BREAK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR DIRTY LITTLE FINGERS!!!!”


	8. Say No (SteveTonyBucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Temptation is the devil looking through the keyhole. Yielding is opening the door and inviting him in.” –Billy Sunday  
> James Barnes and Steve Rogers have been the best friends since childhood. They went through thick and thin together, keeping each other alive since the age of 6.  
> Today, they are two hard working NYPD detectives, fighting crime and keeping the peace. Tomorrow, they’re bedding Tony Stark, a genius, high-class business owner…and one of New York’s finest Mafia leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [Shi-Toyu](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com): Since you requested prompts: Cop partners Steve and Bucky unable to resist the charm of mob boss Tony and being Extremely Upset when a rival mob tries to kill him.
> 
> A quick side note: This is NOT at all what I had planned for this prompt. But uh, what can you do?
> 
> Also I'd like to apologize, this short story is kind of all over the place.

Bucky threw a copy of the daily news on his desk, “He’s taunting us!”

Steve briefly looked away from his paperwork to look at the paper. Of course it was about Tony Stark and how he was getting ready to open a new club downtown. No wonder Bucky was pissed. To the media, Tony was a handsome business owner, dabbling in many fields and swaying the hearts of the masses. To the locals and the police department, he was a clever mob boss they couldn’t even pin a parking ticket on.

It frustrated Bucky (and Steve, but Buck was more inclined to share his displeasure) to no end that this guy was living above the law.

 _And_ that he was the sexiest thing on the east coast and they wanted him.

Steve looked up to see Bucky was ranting and grumbling above him. _Huh…must be Thursday._

 

* * *

 

 

“Do keep up boys!” Stark’s ass swayed a little in front of them as they walked down the street behind the mob boss. Surprisingly the man was alone when normally he’d have a ‘guard’ or two with him.

“Maybe I just like the view from back here.” Steve’s hand automatically swung out the smack his best friend. It was one thing for them to desire the criminal, it was a whole other thing if they were to show it. Especially out in the open where it could make its way back to commander Fury. Steve shuddered at the thought and the chewing out they’d get for lusting after Fury’s most wanted.

Steve came back to the present when he jerked to a stop, trying not to plow over Stark who just spun around to face them in the middle of the street. Luckily it was a chilly cloudy day and not many people were out today.

Tony’s smirk was nothing but devious, “Oh? Is there something you’d like to share with the class, Detective Barnes?”

“No-” Steve was quick to step in before Bucky could _really_ put his foot in his mouth, “Nothing at all. Right, Buck?”

Bucky glared with murder in his eyes, “Yeah.”

The next couple seconds were a blur.

 

* * *

 

 

Murder face in place, he turned to Steve, “Yeah.”

Something moved out of the corner of his vision and his eyes moved to adjust. It only took milliseconds but Bucky’s brain moved faster than that. Cataloging everything, shifty looking character that’s lingered out of sight for the past few blocks. Clothes baggy enough to conceal a weapon and face hidden from view. Gunman.

“GET DOWN!”

He dove for Tony just as bullets began flying over their heads. Steve was quick to draw his weapon, tucking himself behind the car they were next to and shooting at the fleeing gunman.

“Tony! Tony, are you okay? Are you hit?”

The shorter man seemed fine when he glanced at his face while he checked for blood.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Nothing hit.”

“Buck! Call it in, tell them I’m in pursuit and stay with Tony.”

“Don’t get hurt, you hear me punk!” Bucky watched Steve’s back disappear around the corner. The bid blonde didn’t say anything but Bucky knows Steve heard him. Checking over Tony one more time he pulled out his radio to call in back up.

When he finished Tony spoke up, “I’m good…” Bucky stared, “so you can go after him? Make sure Steve doesn’t get himself killed, you know? Like most partners would do.” Bucky vaguely realized he was still crouched over Tony in the middle of the sidewalk. He moved to get up and held out a hand to help Stark up too.

“Stevie ain’t so easy to kill, sweet thang. Plus, someone’s got to stick around make sure you’re safe.”

“Great! More babysitters, just what I wanted.” While Tony threw his hands up in defeat, Bucky was receiving a text. He pulled out his phone and quickly read over the message. What he read made him smile. “What the hell are you smiling about?”

Bucky glanced up from his phone, “Well sweet cheeks, it seems like me and Stevie are gettin’ paid over-time tonight because we just got put on protective detail.”

It took a second before Tony’s eyes started to widen, “No, _hell no_ -”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes! Fuck yes – _please_! S-Steve…” The blonde pounded into the criminal from behind, large hands gripping his hips and pulling him back into each thrust. Tony was in heaven.

Yes he fantasized about getting the two detectives in his bed but he didn’t think it actually become a reality. But here he was, on his hands and knees, Detective Steve Rogers fucking his ass like it was his mission to ruin Tony and James (Tony refused to call a grown man something so ridiculous such as _Bucky_ ).

James was sitting in front of him, lazily stroking his dick as he watched the show. He looked good, his hair tied back in a lose bun that was falling apart, his rough hands stroking his fat cock. Tony wanted a taste.

His right hand reached for James and his left arm buckled, bringing him to eye level with James’ cock. But before he could even get his mouth on the thick muscle a hand lifted his chin up and away from his treat. “Not so fast doll face, I want to hear that pretty little mouth of yours.”

A shiver ran down his spin and then raced back through his body making him moan loud at all the sensations. These two would be the death of him.

“That’s it doll, be loud, it only makes Stevie wilder.”

It was true, Steve’s hips were pumping faster now and releasing these gruff grunting sounds. “Getting close, don’t cum Tony.” Tony whined, why did he have to hold back? He was close too! “You can come once Buck gets a turn.”

Tony whined again but couldn’t do much about the hand squeezing the base of his cock. He never would have taken Steve as being the devil of the two detectives.

It wasn’t much longer until Steve was emptying his load inside of Tony, hips jerking, trying to get as much stimulation at the peak of his orgasm. Tony just took it.

“Beautiful Stevie, was he good?”

Steve took in a deep breath above him, “So good.”

Tony keened at their words. James chuckled, “Come ‘ere, doll.” With some help, they got Tony situated in James’ lap with Steve lying beside them. “Hi, doll.”

Tony blushed, deepening the red of his already flushed cheeks, “Hi, James.”

“Are you ready for me?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Good,” with both hands holding his ass, James lowered him onto his length, “god, doll face, you’re a _mess_ inside.” If Tony wasn’t blushing before, his face was burning crimson now.

“James!”

Tony had no idea what he just gotten himself into. But as James rocked his hips, fucking him leisurely, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://tony-luvv.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> HERE’S TO ANOTHER ROUND OF PROMPTS. I hope the content is better this time around. Find me on Tumblr for extra content :)
> 
> Also Prompts are Always Accepted, no guarantee on the response time tho..  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
